club_penguin_rewriten_vikingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Penguin Rewritten Vikings! Wiki
Welcome to the CPR Vikings wiki! Welcome to the CPR Vikings wiki, here you can find everything about us! the vikings So Who are CPR Vikings CPR Vikings are a group in Club Penguin Rewritten, their members are vikings. they are the true guardians that keep cp safe/ Vikings love to be in groups, tho you may find them alone. If you see a Viking dont panic, they are friendly, at least if ur not a pookie, or an enemy of cpr. if you meet one you might as well be nice to him, talk with him, after all hes trying to keep club penguin peacefull for you, the penguin. Vikings are the sworn enemy of the pookies, and will do everything to get them out of their vision, so for all the pookies out ther, be scared. that kind of the basis obut the vikings. its importent to say that vikings have tiers and roles,you can keep reading about it if you scroll down. Vikings Role's And Tier's Vikings have tier's and role's, their role's are their place in the unit and the tier's are their place in the Viking community. Unit: unit is a place for all of the members wearing the unit helmet and in the unit members are splitted to different role's. Tier's are part of the Vikings place in the Viking community, they also functioning as the units, they are marked by the helmet according to this order: Tier-1: Red Viking Helmet - Red Unit (The start of every vikings journey). Tier-2: Blue Viking Helmet - Blue Unit (You can become a commander if you are this tier). Tier-3: Black Viking Helmet: - Black Unit (You become either a commander or an elder if you are this tier). Tier-4: Gold/Yellow Viking Helmet - Gold/Yellow Unit (You become either a commander, a elder or a co-leader if you are this tier). Tier-5: Green Viking Helmet - Green Unit (You can become a commander, a elder, a co-leader or a leader if you are this tier). - Special Helmets Gray Viking Helmet: Gray Unit (You have to do a very good thing to a elder, co-leader or a leader). Fussy Red/Orange Viking Helmet - Fussy Red/Orange Unit (You have to do a very good thing to a leader). Winged Viking Helmet - Winged Unit (You have to do good things to warriors, commanders, elders, co-leaders and leaders) (Basically POTW). There are also special tiers for girl vikings: -Special Tiers (For girl vikings) Jewelled/Magenta Viking Helmet. - Jewelled/Magenta Unit (Helping every viking with something like stamps,mascots etc) Pink Viking Helmet. - Pink Unit (Helping vikings with roles,talking to them,carring about them etc) ALSO (If you wear the helmet the helmet which your tier is on leaders will promote vikings faster). If your one of the basis units (excepts green) you can move up on tiers, that requires you to be active and to get promoted by the leader, until you become a green helmet Viking. Another important thing to mention is that leaders and co leader cannot move tiers. Role's are the Vikings place in the unit and in the whole community. there are 7 role's: Role-1: Warriors (The lowest Vikings). Role-2: Commanders (Saying the plan of the leader/co-leader). Role-3: Elders (Can kick or join other Vikings) Role-4: Co-Leaders (What an elder does + can ban or unban Vikings). Role-5: Leaders (What an elder and co-leader does + can start wars). Role-6: king (Can do everything). Role-Special: Special Vikings (Can do what an elder, co-leader, leader does + they are doing plans for attacks, defenses etc. + are below admin). determine the amount of authority the same viking has, and how much can he do in his unit. thats it for the role's and the tier's Enemies Of The CPR Vikings Herbert p.bear klutzy Ultimate Protobot 10000 Tusk Pookies (tier 3-6) Meanies The Start Of CPR Vikings according to legeneds It all began long ago, when the monsters took over CPR and start destroying Everything, the penguins tried to fight back, but no one could stopped them. Legends says that an old penguin, with a beard so long it could touch the ground Knew something, they say he Remembered a story that his father told him when he Was young. The story tells that up in the sky lives warriors stronger than anyone can Imagine. One day he told his friends he is going to put an end to the war, but then he Disappeared. Few years have passed and his friends where sure he's dead, and The war got so bad that the penguins where on the verge of extinction, but than Everything changed, pure warriors with a strange helmet got down from the skies And helped the penguins, the monsters couldn’t do nothing against the Vikings, they Were too strong. Therefore, the monsters lost. The monsters were still there, They tried to make a plan to get over the island again. Many of the monsters tried to Form a penguin. But instead made an even dangerous creatures, this time they Weren't big or strong, but smart – one of them is known today as Herbert .p Bear. This species was nothing Viking and penguins could win easily. And so, again A second war was started. The war was long, too long, the penguins and Vikings Where about to lose, but then five unknown Vikings saved the island, and it became A legend. Still somehow, some monsters were able to stay on the island, Vikings fight Them till this day. the five penguins: Best King 58 Mario5001 dor0203 Wey Wey WhiteSharpie Want to Become a viking? want to become a viking? not a problem! all you need to do is contact them, then you will need to answer a little test and done, youre a viking. you can contact their youtube channel here. and to the discord server trough this code : https://discord.gg/FDGmPj. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse